Open Alternatives
by mmoxxie
Summary: will be finished eventually!
1. Exasperated

A/N: Ok, I know that I've been really weird about this story, but I have made a lot of changes…hopefully it will be better now! Thank you to my wonderful beta Trancos for all of her encouragement and nagging to get me to write more J. Please read/review!

Disclaimer: see my page

Spoilers: Very minor (and quite insignificant) OotP spoiler. Nothing that should keep anyone from reading the story (Don't worry, I don't say anything about the character that dies).

***

Chapter 1: Exasperated

***

_"Harry?" she asked, "Can I talk to you outside for a minute please?"_

_Harry looked at her, wondering what she could possibly want to talk to him about. He got up off the couch in the comfortable living room of the Burrow and followed her nervously out the back door. He had liked her for quite some time, but knew better than to say anything. Ginny was going out with Dean Thomas, one of his roommates at Hogwarts, and seemed to be very happy with him._

_"What did you need Gin-" he began. But he was cut off when she planted her lips firmly on his. Her lips were wonderfully soft, just as he had imagined them for months. She tasted deliciously like freshly picked cherries, and he could smell vanilla in her hair as it brushed against his face. Ginny lingered there a few seconds before pulling back to look at him._

_"But…you…I…" he sputtered when she had backed away. Harry took a deep breath and started again. "What about you and Dean?"_

_"Actually Harry, I broke up with Dean a few weeks after summer holiday started. He was nice and everything, but it could have never worked between us."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, because Harry, I still really like you."_

***

She remembered it like it had happened moments ago. He had taken her in his arms and told her that he felt exactly the same way and he had for a while, but didn't want to ruin things for her and Michael, and then her and Dean. He had really kissed her for the first time. They had been together ever since.

Now in her sixth year, Ginny was sitting outside on a beautiful autumn day. The air was cool and crisp, but a soft breeze warmed the secluded area under the canopy of the graceful weeping willow in which she sat. No one would have noticed she was there unless they were looking. Ginny looked absolutely gorgeous. The last few years had been very kind to her. She had a creamy, clear complexion and deep, chocolate brown eyes. She was average in height and weight, having curves in all of the right places, and an adorable dusting of freckles across her nose. She had really grown up.

Ginny was lost in thought, trying to decide when her feelings for Harry had begun to change. Harry was everything Ginny had ever wanted: caring, sweet, thoughtful, attentive….but he had become her world, her comfort zone. That and nothing more. Every moment she spent with Harry felt like a chore. She needed a change, and fast. Ginny didn't like the thought and always tried to ignore it, but the little voice that lurked in the back of her mind was never fully silenced.

It's not that she didn't love Harry- of course she did. But she no longer saw him with the eyes of a lovesick little girl. Somewhere along the line, she'd stopped thinking of him as a god, and started thinking of him as another member of her (already very large) family. And kissing him was beginning to gross her out.

Unfortunately for her, the rest of the Weasleys considered him a member of the family as well. All of them were so close to him, if Ginny were to end the relationship they would never forgive her. It was bad enough with him being her brother Ron's best friend, but even her mother treated him like one of her own. If Ginny dumped him, all of the Weasleys would jump to Harry's defense. No one cared about Ginny's feelings. Everything was always about Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived. Star of the quiddich team. She was just little Ginny Weasley. A nobody.

So, for lack of a better plan, she had stayed with Harry. But enough was enough. She was almost to breaking point. She had to find a way to end her relationship with Harry with as little carnage and as few hurt feelings as possible.

_But how?_ She thought miserably. _I want to just tell him, but if he doesn't feel the same way, I'm screwed. Oh screw it. I can't stand it anymore. If my family doesn't accept it, that's not my problem. I just hope Harry will understand…_

She brushed herself off and started back towards the castle. _Ok Gin, you can do this. You have to do this. No more running._ She walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the castle and let herself inside. She was just in time to see Harry walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. He hadn't changed much at all except for his height. He was easily 6 feet tall, but was still rather on the skinny side. Most girls still flocked to him and greatly envied Ginny. His best features were his striking green eyes. They seemed to get brighter every day. He wasn't gorgeous, but he was cute.

"Hey Harry…" she called to him.

"Oh hey Gin! Where have you been? I was starting to get worried," Harry said looking concerned.

"I just needed to be by myself for awhile. Actually Harry, I need to talk to you. It's kind of important…" she said quietly. _God, why does this have to be so hard?_

"Um…sure…" he replied, a confused expression coming over his face.

She took his hand and led him to a more private area in the entrance hall. "Look, Harry, I know we've been together for a long time, and I really do care about you, it's just that… well… I really don't see you in a romantic way anymore," she began. "You've become so much like a brother to me that I feel weird to be around you. It doesn't feel right. I do love you, but in a brotherly way. Do you understand?" she finished in a rush.

"But…"

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you but I just can't take it anymore."

"Wow…"

"It's just not right and I don't want to lead you on because I care about you a lot," she was getting irritated now. _Can't he at least finish a sentence? He's really not making this any easier!_

"You feel that way too?"


	2. Troublesome Brothers and Mysterious Room...

A/N: There is another spoiler in this chapter about a kind of important setting in the 5th book. It doesn't say much but the name and a little background. I am trying not to give anything away. J Read on.

***

Chapter 2: Troublesome Brothers and Mysterious Rooms

***

"You feel that way too?"

_Wait… What did he say?_

"God Gin, I'm so glad you brought it up! I haven't said anything because I didn't want to hurt you." He looked completely relieved.

"Well didn't you think not saying anything would have just made it worse?" she asked.

"Well I wouldn't have let it go on for too long, but your family is the only one I've really got. I didn't want them to hate me for hurting you, and I didn't want you to feel bad."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Harry, I'm so glad you understand! But what will Ron say? He's going to completely freak out."

"He'll get over it eventually. It really doesn't matter what Ron thinks, it's not his place to say anything anyway."

***

**"YOU WHAT?!?"** Ginny heard Ron bellow from down the table. She and Harry had decided to sit with their own friends at lunch and had attracted some curious stares and whispers. Obviously, Harry had just told Ron why they weren't sitting together. 

**"GINNY GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY IN GOD'S NAME YOU DUMPED HARRY!!"** Ron shouted.

_Great,_ she thought, _now the whole school knows. The last thing I need is everyone asking me about it all day._ She sighed and walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Harry was looking embarrassed, Ron was glaring at her, and Hermione was trying desperately (and failing miserably) to get Ron to calm down.

**"How could you be so selfish as to dump Harry like that?!"** He yelled, with only slightly less volume in his voice.

"She didn't dump me Ron," Harry replied. Seeing Ginny's anger at her brother's comment, he added, "And she's not the selfish one. Don't you ever consider her feelings?"

**"How could you dump my sister like that Harry?!**** God! Have you no heart?!"**

"We broke up Ron, that's all there is to it. It's over. Now mind your own business," Ginny said in a venomous tone.

"Well if you two are happy with the decision, than that's all that matters," Hermione said calmly.

**"It's not that simple! Mum is going to have a fit!"**

**"First of all, if you don't stop screaming about my personal life to the entire Hall,  I'm going to curse you so bad that you barf slugs again! Second, if mum has a problem with it, she can go suck a fuck for all I care. It's none of hers or your business, got it? So shut up. This conversation is officially over!"** Ginny yelled. Several pairs of eyes turned from their food to stare at her. Ignoring them, she stalked off back to her seat and served herself another helping of alligator. When she was done she quietly got up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone in the room staring at her.

She was halfway to the library when she heard her friend Colin calling her name.

"Ginny! Hey wait up! Is it true about you and Harry?!" he yelled, running after her.

_Shit. I do not feel like dealing with Colin right now! I have to try and lose him._ She took off at a run, not paying any attention to where she was going. She ran up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and up another flight. She could still hear Colin calling her name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ginny! Where are you going? I need to talk to you!"

She was running by an old tapestry on the seventh floor when she realized where she was. Looking at the opposite wall, she was surprised to see that the door to the Room of Requirement was already waiting for her to go inside. Assuming it has appeared because of her need of a place to hide, she threw open the door, dove inside, and slammed it shut again just as Colin came around the corner. _That was close!_ she thought with a sigh of relief. _I can't believe he followed me all the way up here! __But it's strange that the room had already appeared… usually you have to walk by three times… I had only just come up the stairs…_

Ginny looked around to see what the room had to offer her. There were a few multi-colored chenille couches scattered around the room. A roaring fire occupied the fireplace. A table on the opposite wall held an assortment of food, and a bookshelf next to it was laden with books that were waiting to be read. A small movement on one of the sofas caught her eye.

**"HOLY HELL!!"** Ginny yelled, realizing she was not alone.

"What the fuck are you doing here Weasley?!" screamed the other person in the room. He stood up, and she realized to her utmost horror that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

***

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta Trancos. If you haven't read her story Ginny the Dragon Slayer, please go do so immediately (or after you finish mine LoL). The "suck a fuck" line comes from the incredible movie Donnie Darko (it's amazing go see it), though I'm sure I won't be sued for using it. Yes, Ginny does eat alligator. I had a craving for seafood and that's the first thing that came to mind. What? Don't look at me like that! It tastes like chicken I swear!!

A/N2: I know these chapters have been rather short, but I want to update frequently so you guys don't get sick of waiting and forget about me! Also, the places that I stop at the end of the chapters are just good ending points. I share a computer with my 3 other family members (my mom and dad are on it all the time!) so I can't write a lot at a time unless I'm up late, then I get in trouble for staying up too late! Forgive me please!

A/N3: Yes, another author's note! Well this is the last one I promise! Shoutouts to my reviewers:

To everyone, thank you for reviewing and for liking my story enough to review!

Trancos: You know my opinion of you! Thanks for all your help and time! Keep writing as long as you don't have much studying to do!

Sakura1287: I didn't want Ginny to be a stupid little girl in this cause I have read some fics that would have been a lot better with a more mature Ginny J.

Kitsune: I'm glad you finally did too!

Shyla and Starstruck: Thanks!


	3. Surprises

A/N: There is a minor spoiler, but you probably wouldn't know it because it is kind of expected anyway. If anyone notices and has a problem with it, let me know and I'll add a big SPOILER to the top of the page or something. Thank you to my wonderful beta Trancos, as always. This chapter is a bit longer (just for you kitsune). Read/Review!

A/N2: Thanks to everyone.

Sakura1287: You get another shoutout!

Foreveranelf and hpfreak: Thanks!

Mornfinnel: I'm glad you like it J

Trancos: Oh you know what I think!

Kitsune: This one's longer, just for you.

Lily Among the Thorns 89: Thanks!

A/N3: I will be going on vacation on Thurday and I won't get back until the 23rd. I should be able to write and update (my grandparents have computers), but if I can't, don't be mad at me! There's your explanation. I'm not dead, I'm not incarcerated, and I'm not kidnapped! I'll update ASAP! Thanks again!

***

Chapter 3: Surprises

***

Ginny gasped. "God _dammit Malfoy you scared the living shit out of me!" She looked him up and down. His robes were draped neatly over the back of a couch and he was wearing black pants and a muscle shirt. Ginny was able to get a good look at him. She had never realized how tall he was. He stood easily 6'2", and had filled out quite nicely. His biceps were huge, and through his shirt she could see a very defined chest and stomach. _Wow… he has really gotten tall. He doesn't seem like such a scrawny little rat now either…mmm… what I would love to do with him…WAIT…I just checked out Malfoy! Yuck! _Ginny thought. __That's weird, he almost looks as though he's been crying…Yeah, right Gin. Draco Malfoy cry. He doesn't have feelings._

"Good. Now get the _hell_ out of _my_ room!" he yelled, wiping at his eyes. _Except maybe vanity.__ And pride. And asshole-ity._

"Aww…did you wake up and find out your hairline receded? Poow wittle Dwaco," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fuck you Weasley," he replied so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "Why the hell are you still in MY room!?" 

Pushing the thought of his tears out of her mind, she looked at him for a few seconds before responding. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was TRYING to get away from someone. I THOUGHT that the room had appeared because I needed it. Why do you need it anyway Malfoy?"

"None of your goddamn business. Stupid little weasels shouldn't be snooping where they're not wanted. Go bother your idiot boyfriend Potter since he finally noticed you! Get the hell out of here!"

"For your information, he's NOT my boyfriend anymore, so that option is out. Looks like I'm staying here," Ginny said stubbornly. She was not about to leave the room and let Colin find her. Not after all the running she had just done. She was going to stay put, sit down by the fire, and maybe get something to drink. If Draco didn't like it, that was fine with her.

She plopped herself down on the softest-looking sofa and snuggled farther into its cusions. Malfoy just stared at her like she had grown another head.

"I SAID, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" he shouted, looking very irritated.

"Look, I'm not leaving. Sorry. You can either sit down and deal with it, or go find another disappearing room. It's not like I'm taking up a whole lot of space," Ginny replied calmly. She wasn't the least bit scared of him. After dealing with her 6 brothers, one Draco Malfoy was no problem. Ginny looked small, but she was packing some serious muscle behind her perfectly formed body.

With one last glare at her, Draco flopped down on the couch. _No girl makes me compromise!_ he thought angrily. _Who the hell does she think she is? I can't believe she thinks that she has the right to march around like she owns this place! Stupid Weasley. Stupid red hair._ He thought, scowling._ **But it doesn't look very stupid on her now does it?**_ said a little voice in the back of his head.**_ It actually looks really soft and silky. Look at her eyes… they're so deep and dark. And she's so curvy…_** _SHUT UP! I am NOT going to think of a Weasley in that way! I don't care if she's gorgeous or not…aww crap._

"So why are you in here anyway?" her voice broke his thoughts. She was staring intently into the fire. It sparkled enticingly off of her hair, making it glow a deep auburn. "Well?" she said, glancing at him.

"None of your damn business."

"You know Draco," Ginny started. "You could do to be a lot nicer. I'm just trying to make pleasant conversation with you. If you don't feel like talking, you can just say so, but otherwise, it would be really great if you actually just forgot you were a stuck up prat for once! My congratulations to whoever shoved that massive stick up your ass. They did a magnificent job!"

_Did she just call me a stuck up prat? I don't have a stick up my ass! She has a lot of nerve, that one._ "Well, well… the littlest weasel isn't a stupid little mouse after all! She actually grew some guts! Did getting Potter finally get you some confidence?" Draco sneered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I already told you, you git! I'm not going out with Harry anymore! Don't you listen to anyone besides yourself?"

_Did she just say she wasn't with Potter anymore? Ohh this could be good…_ "Ahh, it's all clear to me now! Potty dumped you and you came running up here to hide and cry! Poow baby!" Draco laughed maliciously.

"Actually, I dumped him, but it was more of a mutual decision. There were no tears involved. I was trying to get away from my friend Colin so he couldn't ask me a bunch of questions about it." She continued to stare into the fire.

_Why is she not getting mad at me? This is very frustrating! She's supposed to be yelling or crying or something!_ Draco, for once, could not think of anything to say.

_God, he is bloody impossible! I guess I'll have to say something first. Stupid prat. _"So, where are your goons, Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Probably out somewhere, stuffing their faces or beating up a helpless first year. I wouldn't know. I told them to sod off weeks ago." _Am I actually having a pleasant conversation with a Weasley?_

_Good, he's being nice now. _"Why? Don't you like having your lackeys around to beat up your enemies?"

"Not really. I would rather be alone. That's why I came here. I was having a jolly good time by myself until you barged in," he responded sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it. You know you don't mind my company. No one else will put up with you."

"Yeah? Well then why do you?" he wondered out loud.

"Well, you really haven't done anything to me personally, just Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I'm not going to hate you just because my brother and friends do. I figure I should make my own judgement. Besides, your grudge with each other has really gotten old. You guys are 7th years. Can't you be more mature than that?"

"He got my father put away."

"Yeah well, your father deserved it! He was a Goddamn death eater! Unless you want to be one too, you can't honestly say that he didn't. And telling Harry that you would personally get him back for it… well that was just stupid. He deserves Azkaban!" she said with an air of superiority in her voice.

"I know, ok? I know he deserved it. I hate the bastard!" Draco said, his voice rising with every word.

"Well… why did you say those things to Harry then?" Ginny asked gently.

"Because, my mother loves the son of a bitch! She's not happy without him. I hate him, but I want my mother to be happy. She's been so depressed since he was sent away. It's been better lately, but she still can't get over it…" he said. There were tears forming in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. _I will not cry in front of her._ He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Draco…" _That's what he must have been crying about when I came in here… Ginny felt terrible. Without thinking, she stood up and walked over to the couch on which he was sitting. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her._

Draco snuggled up into Ginny's warm body. In that moment, he didn't care that she was supposed to be his hated enemy. All he wanted was comfort, and that is what she wanted to give him.

**GO REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. So Much For The Afterglow

A/N: Um..please don't yell at me. Please? I know it has been a really long time.I've been in this horrible funk. But I swear there will be lotsa updates to come! Even more stories! It has been like "Attack of the Plot Bunnies" for me all week. I have started 2 or 3 more stories, and I'm writing frantically to make up for lost time on this story. I promise it will be worth it. I'm trying to figure out if I want to make this a shorter story or a longer one. Any advice? Please R/R. I love you guys!  
  
A/N2: Here are the comments to everyone that reviewed the last chapter (even though it was a long time ago). *Carrot Top, mornfinnel, GinnyMalfoy, little-Grey-Owl, Robaatsu, Kyma, and HPfreak8: Thanks a lot guys! You made me smile all day! *DeviousSSA and America : Here is more! Sorry it took so long! *Wizzabee: I hadn't gotten a review in a while so you prompted me to write some more.thanks! *Russian Cosmonaut and Trancos: You already know what I think of you! B- I agree that we need to hang out with Kly. She is back in town now! Woo hoo!! Rowan- I really hope your computer is all fixed and you didn't lose anything important. *Kitsune: Yay I got another review from you! Thanks! Don't worry, with my angstyness to come, Draco won't be too soft at all! *Lily Among the Thorns-89: Thank you for another review. Sorry it took so long! *Sakura1287: We will see if Draco turns out to be a sweetheart! *Michelle: Tell your friends to review too!! *DragonSpirit3037: Thanks for reading it!  
  
And finally. OpalKoboi: Ok, I have a few things to say to you. At first I got all sad when I read that you didn't like my story. Then I got mad because it is my story and I can do what I want with it. How do you get off on saying that my story isn't believable or original, when you haven't even written a story yourself?! You obviously have no idea how hard it can be to write, because you have never written anything yourself. It really wasn't very constructive just to say that Ginny is too perfect and that Draco should have just shoved her out. I don't care if it is how a lot of stories are or if it isn't believable, I just feel like writing it that way. But then I read that you said it had potential and that you would be checking back, so I decided to add something that I probably wouldn't have thought of.just for you. Hope this is a better chapter.  
  
A/N3: This chapter probably won't be all that you are hoping for. I'm sorry if it sucks terribly. Thank you to my lovely beta who says it's wonderful.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: So Much For the Afterglow  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat down at the Griffindor table in the great hall for breakfast and noticed that it had grown very quiet. She glanced around to see what everyone was looking at, and realization struck her. They were all staring directly at her! She frantically turned to her friend Nicole to ask what everyone was looking at, and her only response was Nicole handing her a mirror. She had barely glanced at it when it cracked right down the middle. She dropped it in a panic and ran out of the Great Hall with everyone laughing behiend her. She had just looked into the mirror long enough to see that her eyelashes, eyebrows, and all of her hair, had fallen out, and that she looked almost as fat as Neville. Ginny was bawling. She kept running until she felt a warm light around her. It felt as if she were surrounded by big fluffy pillows. Something soft was tickling her nose.  
  
"Sod it Ron! I'm trying to sleep." she mumbled incoherently. Why did he have to bother her when she was trying to sleep? She was tired and whatever he was using to tickle her smelled like.apples?  
  
She opened her eyes to find someone extremely attractive asleep in her arms. She gently stroked his feathery blonde hair, trying to figure out who this adorable specimen of a man was that was snuggled up against her. She honestly didn't recognize or remember him until he started to stir. She remembered seeing dark circles under his eyes the night before, but they were gone now. Last night.  
  
"Oh shit!!!" they both yelled simultaneously, scrambling out of their comfortable embrace.  
  
"What the hell Weasley?!" Draco shouted. "Get away from me!"  
  
"You're the one that was snuggling up to me you disgusting rodent!" she shrieked back.  
  
"I think it's obvious that you're the rodent Weasel."  
  
"Go screw yourself Malfoy! I certainly won't! I'd probably catch a disease considering you're just a stupid Slytherin slut!"  
  
"I am perfectly clean, thank you. Not that it should make any difference. I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole! You're infected with disgusting Weasley genes!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well at least my family loves me! And that's more than anyone can say for you!" Ginny grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the room, leaving a piping-mad Draco behind her.  
  
"Stupid bitch," he muttered, grabbing his shoes. "You'll pay for that one." He left the Room of Requirement and started towards the dungeons to take a shower. He suddenly felt very, very dirty.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was still fuming by the time lunch came around. Not only had she been late for Potions (earning her a week's detention with Snape and a deduction of 15 house points), but she had completely missed Transfiguration (which was her favorite class). It was all because she had gone and bloody fallen asleep in that damned room with stupid Malfoy.  
  
Ginny had carefully avoided the Fabulous Three all morning. She knew that Ron would attack her with a barrage of questions about why exactly she hadn't been in her bed like a good little girl the night before. Hermione would start on about some rule she and apparently broken. And Harry. well Ginny didn't particularly want to see him at all. Now, the only connection that she had to the Trio was the (overlookable) fact that Ron was her brother, and Ginny strongly intended to keep it that way. She was ready to sever herself from all the bothersome obligations around her and start living her own life.  
  
Finally. she thought with a sigh. Ginny peaked her head inside the Great Hall. Seeing Ron, Harry, and Hermione chatting merrily amongst themselves, she ducked back out and decided to snag some food from the kitchens before heading to the library.  
  
She followed the corridor that lead to the kitchens until she came to the right painting. She tickled the pear and turned the handle once it appeared. The sight of Draco standing in the large room stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
Oh no. "You have got to be kidding me." Ginny said with exasperation. All she wanted to do was get her damn food!  
  
"What, are you following me now?! Go away!!" Draco spat.  
  
Ginny just turned to a house elf that was looking nervously between the two of them, obviously expecting them to start throwing things at each other. "Could I please have a couple of sandwiches and some cherry tarts?"  
  
"Certainly miss," the nervous creature disappeared with a 'pop' and was back a few seconds later with Ginny's food neatly wrapped in a napkin. "Here you are miss," the small elf said.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny replied, giving Draco one last death stare before walking out the door.  
  
She made the mistake of wondering if her day could get any worse. 


	5. Note To All Readers!

Ok, this is to everyone who has recently reviewed this story, my beta Rowan, and anyone whose story alert list I might be on...

I plan to finish this story. It might turn out crappy. It might totally suck (ok, with Rowan as my beta, I know that isn't possible). But I plan to finish it, finally. I'm going to re-do most of the story and probably start some other ones eventually too.

I should be updating within a few weeks.

I love you all!

Grace


End file.
